Timeline of Galactic History
This is a timeline of galactic history recording the galaxy's important events, adding on to the one over here. All dates are given according to the Galactic Standard Calendar. Timeline of Galactic History * 85 ABY ** Tor Del was born * 95 ABY ** Tor Del's parents were murdered by Orth Maag * 132 ABY ** Tor Del's first Jedi Master sent him on a quest to do something ** The start of The Hooded Men era * 134 ABY ** Hebiz Krillo was born * 141 ABY ** Daedar was born * 142 ABY ** Alkor was born * 143 ABY ** Misi was born ** Surak Callen started to rebuild what would become the New Jedi Temple * 151 ABY ** The Destruction of the New Jedi Temple ** Fall of the Jedi ** Zan Kartha was created by Surak Callen along with some other Jedi Masters * 152 ABY ** Alphonse Jr. was born * 155 ABY ** The first Red Karxenite Sun was found ** Darth Berrack's plan to take over the Galaxy was created * 160 ABY ** The Lareth High Shooting ** Alkor, Misi, and Daedar joined the Jedi Order at Zan Kartha ** The Karxenite Theft ** The destruction of Karxenite Mine UB-04 ** The death of Lord Nirren * 161 ABY ** The deaths Sultha, Jarren, and Dhev Kah ** Alkor, Misi, and Daedar build their lightsabers ** A rogue investigator went insane and blew up the inside of The Garbage Collector after capturing Kadlo ** Alphonse Jr. joined the Jedi Order * 162 ABY ** Darth Berrack collapsed the Ord Janon Star into a Blue Karxenite Sun ** A Sith Acolyte was killed by Daedar ** Jedi Master Surak was captured by Darth Berrack with the help of Misi ** Daedar and Kadlo constructed the Royal Eagle ** Misi was placed upon the new Blue Karxenite Sun as a slave manager ** Misi obtained a new ship * 163 ABY ** Daedar had a nightmare/vision about Surak being tortured ** Daedar and Alkor went to the Blue Karxenite Sun to obtain some Blue Karxenite for Jedi Master Tor Del *** While on the Sun, they were ambushed by droids and then a large amount of Twi'lek slaves *** Daedar and Alkor were angered and forced to use the dark side to stop them *** They took some Twi'lek slaves, one of which Daedar cut off the hands of *** Alkor and Daedar met Hebiz Krillo, a Gungan slave who had been captured by Darth Berrack ** Daedar abandoned Hebiz and Alkor in Zan Kartha, but only after putting a bomb inside of Hebiz *** Alkor and Misi later took this bomb out of Hebiz ** Alkor and Hebiz met back up with Misi ** Daedar kidnapped Alkor's mother and held her at lightsaber-point in front of Alkor ** After some confusion, The Three Iktotchi left Hebiz at Zan Kartha and all traveled to Munto Codru. *** There, they met Kassek-Ka, and were told about the Forbidden Castle *** Daedar recruits one of Kassek-Ka's soldiers, and takes him and Thar to the Forbidden Castle to do away with Darth Berrack *** Alkor and Misi followed Daedar here and chased after him *** They all got into a fight with some Divto and spiders native to the area in the Castle Courtyard *** Daedar & Co. abandoned his friends and charged into the Castle mid-fight *** After searching through the castle for a while, they find & fight a possessed corpse *** They then find and kill Surak Callen, who has been tortured by Darth Berrack and infused with Karxenite *** They meet a Chagrian Sith Lord, who leaves after Darth Berrack busts into the room and after Misi uses Force Grip on his intestines, making him poop his pants *** Alkor shoots Darth Berrack repeatedly with a Stasis Gun while Daedar hacks away at him *** When Darth Berrack dies, he uses Summon Sithspawned Krayt Dragon, and transfers his soul into it *** The Three Iktotchi fight Darth Berrack again as a Krayt dragon, and eventually kill him